Nights in White Satin
by lifedistilled
Summary: When nineteen year old Ivy meets the mysterious and intriguing Prince Vlad in London, she quickly begins to fall for him, unaware that he holds the huge secret of his true identity: Count Dracula. They embark on a passionate affair, but how will they cope with the problems that are simply bound to befall them? Read and review.


**Summary: I hope you like this story. It takes place in London, England in the late nineteenth century. Prince Vlad is visiting England from Romania, where his home is. Similarly to Bram Stoker's novel, he can still go out in the day and change his appearance etc. This is a romance story and will contain lemons. Hope you don't find the introduction too boring.**

**/**

**Chapter One:**

It is the year of 1897 in the populated city of London. Most of this section of England is made up of the wealthiest families, while the rest of London is struck with more and more lower class citizens each year. Poverty strikes the small area every once in a while, and depressions leave low money wages and jobs that aren't accessible. In times like these, desperation is the only way to go. In hard times like these, there is one thing that the people of London can always admire; the beautiful architecture. Even shops at the sides of the ashen streets have a twist of unique beauty, temporarily ridding the astigmatism in which most suffer. Though some are quite lengthy, the ancient English buildings never obscure the furious orange sunsets. A poor man who sits hungrily in an alleyway all day never fears the oncoming twilight, or the long night after it. The rich domain is where all the beauty lies. This section of London is constantly being renovated, no matter how much it sparkles. The streets, freshly paved in cobblestone, glitter in winter. The head of the country is, of course, Queen Victoria. She is the first monarch to reside at Buckingham Palace, a beautifully grand building located in the city of Westminster.

Another piece of impressive and old architecture that stands on the skyline of London is Carfax Abbey. Though the abbey is nothing but confines of green leaves and stone, its brand new resident Prince Vlad paid an obscene amount of money for it. He and his ancestors had previously lived in Transylvania, but he had moved to England in high hopes of making a new life.

Prince Vlad's abbey is made up of four atriums, all of which withhold a specific historic beauty. To most it almost possesses you, and to most it is demented in its own way. A normal person would say that the abbey can't be lived in, Prince Vlad would disagree, a roof isn't necessary for him. The workmen that unload his boxes of earth know not to say anything about it, unless the prince invited them into conversation. They get to see the numerous stone rooms, courtyards, and the stunning view.

Having taken responsibility after his own father, Prince Vlad resumed carrying on the legacy of the Dracula name. It was a rather difficult name to live up to, but he craved the responsibility more than anyone. In his very early years when he lived in Transylvania, the Romanians found themselves baffled when the prince took the time to stroll the streets, unaccompanied. It became a momentous occasion in which everyone anticipated. Then things changed. People call him cursed, the undead. They believe him dangerous, deadly, and mysterious. The night they believe, belongs to Prince Vlad. This was all after the death of his wife, Elisabeta, committed suicide after receiving a false report of his death.

When she died, Prince Vlad felt as if all hope had faded.

What you saw through the naked eye when you look at the prince was a handsome, elegant man. With glossy hair just passing past his broad shoulders, and with green eyes like mini forests, he was sure to score a few points with the females. However, the spoiled young women of London did not appeal to his own taste. Without a prerequisite reason, blondes were out of the picture.

Those who saw Vlad really only saw the facade, obstructing Vlad's true feelings about life. While in public, Vlad struggles to keep a smile on his face and an agreeable attitude in hand. Setting a good example for the people of London was at a high rank of importance. However, underneath all the false acts and tainted happiness was the true predicament. There was no one in the entire world who knew of Vlad's connection with the undead, which had just come to a great significance and understanding four hundred years ago.

At this point in time, revealing his secret would mean possible execution or exile. What he held was so dark, so ominous that no one could ever understand. Some would find it as rubbish, others would find him ill in the head, and it threatened to drown his life in a furious whirlpool of turmoil and sorrow.


End file.
